The Truth about Tea and her Blowdryer
by Kirunai
Summary: It's me! ^_^ Interviewing Tea about her relationship with her blowdryer! Are the rumours true? Are they in love? Please read my other fic Wondrous Wilderness Wackiness which is done, but if you read it this will make more sense! Just a one chappie thing!
1. The truth

Disclaimers: *blinks* Uh....what am I supposed to write here again? Oh Ya! Yu-gi-oh and it's characters are not mine. *sniffles* YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME!  
  
Warnings: *blinks again* Tea going on and on and on and on....language maybe...tampons....*grins*...it's just a 1 chapter fic cause I'm bored....me, i'm always dangerous....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea looked up from her desk where she had been, er, drawing. Ya that's it. So anyways, continuing....Only to see Kirunai, a beautiful authoress [*snickers*] enter the room, tape recorder in hand, microphone at the ready.  
  
"Well Tea, people have been asking what's going on between you and the blowdryer? How did you meet? Do you fight often? Are you thinking about starting a family? Come on give me some answers already!"  
  
Tea blinked, and froze, obviously trying to squeeze all that into her brain.  
  
"You want the real scoop?"  
  
"YES! SPIT IT OUT!"  
  
"Ok." Tea shruged, "You might wanna sit down."  
  
Kirunai shruged also, and sat down on a chair.   
  
"You might not wanna sit there..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's Joey's chair..."  
  
Kirunai blinked, "And..."  
  
"Well it's his chair for a reason...."   
  
CRASH!  
  
Tea flinched as the chair toppled over, crushing the authoress. "And that's the reason...."  
  
Kirunai slowly got up off the floor, the only thing bruised being her ass, picked up her tape recorder and microphone, and sat down on the couch.  
  
"So anyways, give us the story! How did you guys meet?"  
  
"Well...I was at the local Drug Store to buy Tampons, and suddenly Ms.Frizzles caught my eye. Easily, since someone had hidden her behind the boxes of large Tampons..." Tea started, while, at the word Tampons, Kirunai had fallen over backwards, again. She got back up quickly though.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Well my hair was very frizzy that day...you know, like when you rub your hair against a balloon to make it stick to the wall? Or in my case, to Joey's mouth....."  
  
"Yes yes, continue..."  
  
"So I picked it up, it's lucious shiny metal had immediatly caught my eye, with its blue handly and shimmering cord. Even it's little black nozzle caught my attention, and its cutie-wutie-widdle boxie woxie!" Tea giggled.  
  
Kirunai sweatdropped, and sighed. "Ya ya ya ya ya get to the good stuff."  
  
Tea blinked. "That IS the good stuff! I mean---"  
  
"JUST CONTINUE!"  
  
"Ok ok ok....so anyways I bought my Tampons and the blowdryer, took it home and named it Ms.Frizzles 'cause no matter what I did, it always made my hair very frizzly...."  
  
"Yes yes...get to the dirt..."  
  
Tea blinked, once again. "Dirt? When did I ever mention dirt? Icky yucky filthy dirt???"  
  
"JUST CONTINUE ALREADY!"  
  
"EEP! So I decided to use it more as my partner, you know. NO NOT THAT KIND OF PARTNER YOU SICKO!" Tea had just noticed the look on Kirunai's face, who now burst out laughing.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha I can't believe you! Hahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Hahahahahaha make me!"  
  
"You want the rest of the scoop? Well if you don't be quiet you'll never get it!" Tea crossed her arms.  
  
Kirunai shruged. "Ok then c-ya later!" She headed for the door, er, portal, uh, thingy.  
  
"NNNNOOOO!!!!!!!!! Come back! I need some girl to talk to when I'm always stuck the only one in these stories!"  
  
"I knew you were gonna say that..."  
  
"And how exactly?"  
  
"I'm the authoress..."  
  
"Oh ya..."  
  
"So anyways, you gonna continue or not?"  
  
"Yup! So anyways I made Ms.Frizzles my part--- my friend but no, we're not starting a family! We're both girls! I'm not a lez people! GET IT STRAIGHT! WHO WANTED TO KNOW THAT ANYWAYS??"  
  
Kirunai slowly raised her hand. "Uh...me..."  
  
"YOU?!"  
  
"Ya...I mean, I just needed to know these things since I'm writing fics about you people..."  
  
"OK...makes sense to me....so anyways Ms.Frizzles has helped me through tough times and amazingly has not broken after being banged so many times on Joey's thick skull..."  
  
"Very interesting...."  
  
Tea snorted. "Haha you sound like Sherlock Holmes!"  
  
"Yup and you can be Watson!"  
  
"Whe-hee!"  
  
"I know what we can do!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Booby trap the house and invite everyone over!"  
  
"Great idea! We can have them over for a slumber party here in my house!"  
  
"Are your parents around...?"  
  
"Nope! Away for the week! Yours?"  
  
Kirunai blinked. "And that should make a difference, why?"  
  
"Good point...."  
  
"Ok so lets get this straight. Me and you will booby trap your house with practical jokes, and set up video cameras everywhere. You, er, do have video cameras, don't you?"  
  
"Yup! Tons!"  
  
"Good! And then we invite Tristan, Bakura, Kaiba, Joey, Yugi, Malik, and the Yami's over for the night!"  
  
"This is gonna be so fun! I'll start making snap powder, and you set up your video cameras!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirunai: Hehehehehehehehe! *giggles* I'm sorry I just had to get the facts straight with the whole blowdryer thing...so anyways, I think I gave enough hints about what the next fic is gonna be about, right? Right? And for those of you who weren't payig attention, it's a booby trapped slumber party! *Mwuhahahahaha* And please review! Thanks to all the people who reveiwed Wondrous Wilderness Wackiness! And in the next fic, reviewers will be allowed to suggest practical jokes if they want...*grins* But please don't put joke ideas here, wait until I release the first chapter of the next fic and THEN you can giv me ideas! Fair enough? Good! 


	2. Kirunai's, Tea's note

Disclaimers? Warnings? FOR AN AUTHORS NOTE? *sweatdrops* Uh...Yu-Gi-Oh's not mine but I think everyone's figured that out by now...and warnings, Well...Tea's in the authors note, so.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirunai: Ok let's get this straight, ok, readers?  
  
Tea: Ya! Uh...What are we getting straight?  
  
Kirunai: *sweatdrops* The note about the next fic...  
  
Tea: Oh...that....ok!  
  
Kirunai: You wanna explain it?  
  
Tea: *blinks* Uh...no, it's ok, you can...  
  
Kirunai: Ok then I will...  
  
Tea: Ok!  
  
Kirunai: Ok lets get this straight. The next fic I write is gonna be about a booby trapped sleepover me and Tea are going to have, as mentioned at the end of this fic. (First chappie, last paragraph.) We're inviting everyone over *grins*, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Tristan, Malik, Yami.M., Yami.B., Kaiba and Joey. And, of course, me and Tea.  
  
Tea and Kirunai: *bows*  
  
Kirunai: So I will not be adding more chapters to this fic, I will be starting another entitled "A Sleepless Slumber Fiaska". I'v already started writing the first chapter of it, where me and Tea will be, er, planting surprises...  
  
Tea: *cackles*  
  
Kirunai: So anyways, the first chapter of that fic will be up somewhere between now (sunday) and Tuesday. Thanks to all the people who have ever reviewed my fics, even though I only started writing them last Tuesday...*blinks* Time to go Tea!   
  
Tea: Ok...Buh-bye! See ya in LA!  
  
Kirunai: *blinks* You sound like that horrible Enrique impersinator on American Idol 2....  
  
Tea: WHICH is NOT hers...  
  
Kirunai: Ya...thanks...anyways bye!  
  
Tea: Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirunai: *blinks* I hope to God that everyone understood that..... 


End file.
